Meeting The Heroes
by MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery
Summary: It's time for the VK's to meet the people their parents wronged. How will the Auradonians react?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and Happy New Year. Let's hope 2018 is a better year with love, hope and more Fanfics xD. I am writing this special series of one-shot for celebrating the new year. It's about what happens when the VKs meet their parents' enemies. For example: When Mal met Aurora and Phillip, or how Uma met Ariel.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

It was a normal sunny day at Auradon Prep. Everyone was either in class or the library, doing homework or in the Gym practicing. Everyone seemed to be relaxed and calm. All except Carlos de Vil, son of the infamous Cruella de Vil.

It was only yesterday that Fairy Godmother visited him in his dorm to tell him that Anita and Roger wanted to meet him. From the moment, these words escaped her lips, Carlos paled. Why would they want to meet him? The son of the woman who kidnapped and hurt their puppies? What if they wanted to lash out their anger on him? After all, it wouldn't be the first time someone did that to the white-haired boy. Cruella was known for her temper.

Jay looked how stressed his friend was and felt the need to comfort him. "Hey, C." He nudged him on the shoulder and Carlos turned to look at him, dumbfounded. Jay seemed to have snapped him out of his thoughts. "What is it, Jay?" he asked nervously.

Jay narrowed his eyes. "You know what, C." he said warmly. "You're thinking of the Radcliffe's, right?" Carlos couldn't help but nod at him. He should talk to someone or else he would faint.

"I'm scared, Jay. What if they hate me? What if they blame me for my mother's actions? I don't want a Queen Leah incident to me too." Carlos said shaking and Jay shivered. He still remembered what Aurora's mother said to Mal and how embarrassing her acts were. It might be that Audrey is one of Mal's closest friends now and Aurora and Phillip liking Mal a lot, but still these words wouldn't be forgotten. The old woman was the only living person in the whole kingdom that didn't accept the VKs.

"I'm sure that it will be fine. If they wanted to lash out on you, then they wouldn't ask to meet you. They would wait until they get bumped into you" Jay said trying to calm Carlos down.

"And you're great friends with Rose. So what's the harm?" Mal asked, referring to Anita and Roger's daughter. Rose was one of the first friends of Carlos and never blamed him for anything.

"Jay's right, C. I had the same fear when I was about to meet Snow White and Florian. And look at me now" Evie said and smiled. From the day they met, Evie and Snow White became sisters. Even Florian was overprotective of Evie and they both treated her like family. They even invited her to spend some weekends on their castle.

"Besides...if they treat you badly, I could always turn them into dogs" Mal teased him and her eyes sparked mischief.

"Mal!" Evie hit her shoulder playfully and Mal rolled her eyes, maki8ng Carlos chuckle. He already felt better and he smiled for it. Jay saw this and smirked happily.

"You know guys" he said and stood up. "I think I have a meeting to attend" he said and left, leaving a giggling Mal and Evie behind.

Carlos walked through the corridors, all the way down to Fairy Godmother's office. On his way there, he was met with Jane. Carlos blushed at the sight of his girlfriend and ran to hug her. "Carlos. Are you going to the meeting with Anita and Roger?" She asked and smiled at her boyfriend, who kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah. Can you come with me?" Carlos asked her with love in his eyes and Jane couldn't resist him. She nodded lovingly and kissed him on the cheeks, too.

"Let's go, then." Jane smiled and linked hands with Carlos. In two minutes they reached the Headmistress' office and knocked the door. "Come in" Fairy Godmother's voice was heard behind the door. Carlos looked at Jane and she smiled encouragingly. He sighed and opened the door.

Inside the office was Fairy Godmother and two other people who Carlos immediately recognized. They were Anita and Roger. "Carlos, just on time, as always" FG smiled "Dear one, I assume you are here for Carlos" she said smiling at her daughter. She was very happy for her. She was shocked that Jane dated a Villain Kid at first due to her fear of them but quickly they both realized the kids were just blike the heroes.

"Good evening, Fairy Godmother" Carlos said in a kind tone and the woman who he knew was Anita whispered to Roger "God Roger, he is such a charming boy" she smiled and giggled.

The Fairy Godmother turned to Anita and Roger and then looked back at Carlos. "Carlos, I would like you to meet Anita and Roger Radcliffe. The 101 Dalmatians' owners." she smiled at the white-haired teen. "Anita, Roger, this is Carlos. Cruella's son" she said at the adults.

Jane turned to look at Carlos and squeezed his hand assuringly. "Nice to meet you, sir." Carlos said kindly and gave his hand to Roger. "Nice to meet you, ma'am." he smiled at Anita and both adults smiled brightly at him.

"Gosh, Rose was right." Roger said and Anita laughed "Yeah, he is a real gentleman" Carlos blushed at the compliment and looked down nervously. These people were the ones his own mother stole their puppies and planned to kill them to turn them into a coat. It was logical for him to be nervous.

Anita saw his nervousness and looked at Roger who nodded at her knowingly. Then she did something he did not expect. She hugged him. Carlos just hugged her back softly and patted her back.

"Oh Carlos, you look so much like her." Anita said and he swore he saw her crying. "I don't understand." Carlos asked. "How it comes and you don't hate me? My mother did horrible things to you." Roger gasped in shock. "Why would we hate you? You did nothing. You weren't even born." Carlos looked blank for a second and then smiled "Ask Queen Leah"

Anita and Roger laughed softly at the white-haired boy's words. "Oh Carlos trust us we know. Queen Leah is an unforgiving, spoiled woman" Anita said softly and Fairy Godmother smiled nervously. She knew how awful the VK's still feel at the Queen's words. Mal, almost gave the wand to Maleficent, because of her.

Then Anita looked at Carlos with sadness "So how's Cruella?" Carlos felt all the memories of his mother's abuse return. He didn't like to talk, not even think, about his mother.

"She has gotten even more mad than before. That is all I am talking about." Carlos said with a tone that showed he was haunted by Cruella's memories. "But why are you asking?"

Anita seemed to tear up at the question and Roger rubbed her back soothingly. "Cruella was Anita's childhood best friend. They shared a lot of memories together. They went to elementary, junior high and high schools together. At attended the same fashion college." Roger explained and Carlos was in shock. His mother never told him Anita was her best friend. He wasn't shocked though. Other villains were once friends with their heroes. Anastasia and Drizella were best friends with Queen Cinderella when they were toddlers.

"I betrayed her" Anita sobbed. "I knew she had mental problems and I still lef them send her to the Isle instead of helping her take some medication." she said and cried even harder. Carlos went up to her and hugged her. Unknown to them, Fairy Godmother and Jane left, with smiles on their faces.

"It's okay, Mrs. Radcliffe. My mother deserved her fate." Carlos said soothingly. Anita looked at him and smiled. "It would be great if you came to visit us at weekends. We could even have you a room." Roger smiled.

"That would be lovely." Carlos smiled. He knew he had found a second family on the couple. Mal, Evie, Jay, Uma and the others would be ecstatic.

"We won't keep you longer. We will go to see Rose for a bit and then go home. I assume you have to do other stuff too." Anita smiled. "It was nice to meet you, boy" Roger said.

Carlos opened the door to leave but before he did he turned to smile at the couple. "It was nice to meet you too." he said and he left.

* * *

Carlos went to his dorm and closed the door. Mal, Evie, Jay, Uma, Harry, Gil, Dizzy, Skylar and Hadie were there. "So how did it go?" Skylar asked. "Great." he said to Scar's daughter and smiled.

Mal, Evie and Jay couldn't help but smile at their friend. Everything seemed to go perfect for him. Even his mother's enemies accepted him.

* * *

 **How guys how did you find it? Was it good? Bad? Let me know in the reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am back with a new chapter :) It's time for Jay to meet Aladdin and Jasmine. How will this go? You have to find out by reading this :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

It was Family Day once again and the VK's were preparing for it. The previous time didn't go so well so they were a bit nervous about it. Mal was constantly by Ben's side to greet the parents. She kept a special glare for Queen Leah who paled a bit and walked away quickly. Mal linked arms with Audrey and they walked away to talk to Aurora and Phillip.

Evie was talking to Grumpy and Snow White, smiling brightly and giggled when she kissed Grumpy on the cheek and the dwarf blushed, just like he did with Snow White.

Carlos was away with Jane and some Tourney players and cheerleaders, having fun and laughing.

So Jay was practically alone, chasing Dude and petting the dog whenever he caught it. Lonnie was with her parents, talking to Pocahontas, John Smith and their son Johnny. He had already talked with them and now he was just enjoying the fun.

He greeted King Triton and his daughters who passed by and walked to the snack table. When he was filling his bowl with some chocolate ice cream, he felt someone approaching him.

"Excuse me honey. But you're Jay, right?" A dark haired woman with a beautiful tanned skin around her 40's smiled at him and Jay nodded.

"Yeah, how can I help you?" he asked politely and the woman broke into a smile. "Aziz was right about you. You are really a gold heart." she said and Jay gasped. The woman was Sultana Jasmine herself. The same woman whom his father tried to kill.

 _Aziz will pay for that,_ Jay thought playfully. He had come to feel the prince as a brother but he had yet to meet Aladdin and Jasmine. He was afraid.

"Aladdin and I would like to meet you, properly. if you like" Jasmine smiled at him and Jay rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Um fine I guess. Will Aziz be there?" Jay asked nervously and Jasmine chuckled.

"Yes, he will. Come on" she said and linked arms with Jay, who was shocked by the small gesture. He walked with Jasmine side by side, and went to Aziz and an older man whom he assumed was Sultan Aladdin.

"Well well Jasmine, you look like you have grown fond of young Jay here already" Aladdin chuckled and smiled at Jay who bumped fists with Aziz. Then Jay bowed at the Sultan's sight and smiled back at his father's enemy.

"Jay, you don't need to be so formal with us. Only when the press is around" Aladdin said smiling at the young teen who smiled brightly. He still seemed to be nervous about being around them. After all, his father tried to kill them. Aziz nudged him and mouthed the words 'Don't be nervous. Chill' to him.

Aladdin and Jasmine both caught it and they looked at each other and then nodded. "Jay you don't need to be nervous around us." Aladdin said and Jasmine nodded.

"It's difficult for me, after what my father did to you." Jay said and his head hung down in shame. Jasmine looked at him and said softly "You're not your father, Jay. And you have proven it to the whole kingdom." Aladdin looked at him with sadness and put his hand on Jay's shoulder soothingly. "It must have been difficult growing up with him." Jay only nodded at his words and looked him in the eyes.

"Jafar never treated me like a son, only as a gold machine." Jay said and Aladdin raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?" Jay looked at him sadly "He taught me to steal as long as I learnt to walk. He raised me to be only as a thief. To find items for his Shop." Jasmine couldn't help but tear up, Jafar treated his son as an employee. Aladdin was utterly shocked. Jafar called him a street rat as an insult, but he raised his son like one.

"Though, I have to admit when I first arrived here, it was so easy to steal from the Auradonians." Jay said and Aladdin burst into laughter. Jay felt so complete when he was with the Agrabah family. He was very happy with how the royals accepted him. "You seem to look more like me than Jafar, Jay. Your history says that." Aladdin said and squeezed his shoulder assuringly. "I just had to do what I did to survive. The Isle is a hellhole." Jay said blankly.

Aziz saw the sadness in his parents and Jay's eyes and decided to lift their spirits up. "Hey, guys. I am starving here. How about we catch lunch?" he said and the other three burst into laughing.

Far across the distance, Mal smiled for her friend and the acceptance he had from Aladdin and his family. She turned to look at Queen Leah's direction and she caught her staring at her. Her eyes glowed green and glared at the old woman. She then turned to Audrey and Aurora and continued talking with them.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it guys :) After this one it's Evie and Snow White meeting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :) I love you for the support you're giving me with this story (or more like one-shot collection) Here comes Evie's turn :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

Evie was sitting with Doug at his room, drawing on her sketchbook for the new Summer collection she was about to do, and Doug was practicing with his trumpet. They were at Doug's house for a weekend, invitation of his father and mother. The couple loved Evie the moment they met her, and that extended to the whole family. Even Grumpy was fond of Evie. The grumpy dwarf seemed to have a soft spot for her, something he only had with Snow White.

Evie loved spending time with the dwarves, she loved spending time with Doug's cousins, talking about fashion with the girls, and having the boys teasing Doug about his relationship with her and how 'far' they had gone. But she had yet to meet Snow White and Florian. She was afraid the woman would hate her. And the incident between Queen Leah and Mal was still fresh in her mind. Yes, she has been friends with Willow but she didn't know Snow White's thoughts on that.

Doug stopped his practice and leaned to give Evie a kiss on the cheek. The blue-haired teen turned to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Doug kissed back and they started a make-out session. Four minutes later, a rapid knock was heard at the door and the couple broke it, gasping for air.

"Come in" Doug said, holding Evie's hand. The door opened and Doug's cousins Gordon, Grumpy's son, and Sonya, Sneezy's daughter rushed in with worried looks on their faces. "Guys!"

"Hey, guys. What is it?" Evie said and stood up worried. The duo looked at Doug and he raised an eyebrow. "Guys, what is it?"

"Snow White's here." They both said and Evie paled like a ghost. She looked at Doug with worry written all across her face and she looked like she would faint. Doug rushed at her side, hugging her tightly.

"What can I do?" She asked shaking in fear. She didn't know why she felt so worried. If she continued like that, she would be unconscious in a second notice. Gordon and Sonya looked at Evil Queen's daughter with worry and care. They felt Evie as family and they knew her worries on Snow White.

"We could stay inside until she leaves" Doug said but Evie knew he didn't mean it. Doug loved Snow White and he would like to see her. "No, Doug. There's no need for that." Evie said firmly. She would hate herself if she tore the family apart.

Then Dopey's voice was heard from downstairs. "Doug, Snow White wants to see you" Evie turned to looked at the Dwarfson cousins and they all proceeded to walk downstairs. Doug put his arm around Evie's waist protectively and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Then, a female figure ran and hugged Doug tightly, shocking Evie and making her move aside on instinct. She would have fallen if Sonya hadn't grabbed her on time.

"Gods, Snow. You almost knocked that girl down." A dark haired man in his 40's said and smiled at Evie. The daughter of The Evil Queen froze in shock. This man was King Florian, Snow White's husband.

"Your Majesty!" She said and bowed down. Florian chuckled and smiled. "Aw dear, there is no need for that. Besides, you are practically Snow's sister, and our Doug's girlfriend" Evie froze in terror. They knew who she was. The yelling will come soon enough.

Instead of that, something else happened that shocked Evie. Snow had gotten out of Doug's hug and she hugged Evie tightly. "Ahhh, it's you. Oh my god. Evie, it's finally time to meet you." Snow shrieked and she burst into giggles.

Evie couldn't help but tear up on Snow's acceptance and welcome gesture. Even after her mother's actions, Snow accepted her like a sister instantly. Snow White saw her teared eyes and she turned to everyone "Could you leave us alone for a bit?" Then everyone stood up from the table, and they, alongside Florian, went outside to enjoy the warm bright sun. After all, Snow White is a queen, and everyone obeyed a queen. Her mother's words, not Evie's.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Snow White asked in a worried tone. Evie looked at the raven haired woman with a sad smile. "Why don't you hate me?" she asked and Snow White felt like she would cry at Evie's broken expression. "She hugged her again and asked her "Evie, why would I hate you? You did nothing wrong to me." Evie turned to look at her ashamed "Yeah but my mother tried to kill you, twice." she said wincing.

"Evie, you have proven enough that you are not your mother. I saw you at the Coronation. I always wanted to meet you but Doug and Willow told me not to put pressure on you." Snow said and Evie smiled at the woman's words. Snow White accepted her. That was all she needed and she was extremely happy now.

"Besides, I love your fashion taste and the company i heard you just started." Snow White said and Evie beamed happily. "Yeah I tend to love clothes and designing." she said and chuckled.

"You know, I might come to check out your designs sometime." Snow White said happily. "Anytime you want, Snow White." Evie smiled warmly at her. "Evie" the woman said and Evie turned at her "Call me Snow" she said and stood up smiling. Evie smiled back at her and hugged her. "So, how about we go outside? Florian dies to get to know you better." Snow said and Evie giggled. The two sisters linked arms and they walked out. Everything had turned out fine for them.

* * *

 **This one was one of my favorites. Snow and Evie seemed to have a connection instantly, while Florian seemd to be really chill with Evie :) Hope you liked it. The next one is one of you all expected. Mal meets Aurora and Phillip.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :) I'm back with another chapter for Meeting The Heroes. It's time for the one you longed the most for. Mal meets Sleeping Beauty and her prince. How will Aurora and Phillip react?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

Mal had just left from Ben's office, being done with the paperwork she helped him with. Ben had to go and talk with Fairy Godmother, so that left the purplette fairy alone. While she was walking at the halls, making a walk around the dorms, she was met with Audrey.

"Mal!" She exclaimed and rushed to hug the half-fairy, who felt her air get caught in her lungs. "Ow, ow. Easy Auds" she said teasingly. "What's with the excitement?" she asked her brunette friend.

"Um, nothing much. Chad and I went out on a date yesterday, I did my homework for Auradon History and I..." she said and she trailed off for a moment.

Mal knew something was going wrong. Audrey wasn't that bubbly since she started hanging out with her and the rest of the VK's. She looked at her pseudo-sister with an eyebrow raised. "Um, what?" Audrey asked her nervously, scratching the back of her head. "You know what. Something's off. I know you, Audrey" Mal said with a 'duh' tone.

Audrey's smile fell from her face and she looked at Mal with worry. "Mal, we need to talk" Mal couldn't help but just feel worried about what the princess wanted to tell her. It was clear to her that something bad had happened.

"Is anyone hurt? Are Evie, Jay and Carlos okay?" she asked with worry and horror. "No, Mal. Everyone's fine." Audrey said soothingly. "It's just..." she said and trailed off again.

"What?" Mal asked starting to get frustrated. The worry was something she hated to have and the princess didn't help.

"Mal, my mother is here." Audrey said and Mal frowned. What did she have to do with it, anyways? "And she wants to meet you." she completed and Mal felt her blood leave her face. Sleeping Beauty wanted to meet her? The same woman her mother cursed to a death like sleep. Mal knew this would go down.

"WHAT?" she shrieked and started shaking. "Why Audrey?" she started sweating from the horror and her eyes glowed green for a second. Audrey rushed to hug her friend tightly "It will be okay, Mal. I'm here. Everything is going to be fine." she whispered at Mal's ear. "How will this be fine, A. Your mother probably hates me. Just like your grandmother." she said and growled at the mention of the old queen. She despised the woman with all her heart. Because of her, she would have given Maleficent the wand.

"Mal, my mother isn't like my grandmother. She loves everyone. And gives second chances. An advantage for being raised by the three good fairies, I guess." Audrey said and chuckled nervously.

Mal felt insecure about this. "I don't know Audrey. What if she doesn't like me?" she said. She didn't have a good history with the Beauty's so far. Even with Audrey in the beginning, they practically hated each other. It was after the princess apologized, that the two started hanging out and now were best friends. She owed half of her Lady of the Court training to Audrey.

"Please, Mal." Audrey pouted and made a puppy eyes to the purple haired fairy. Mal cursed the moment she had this weakness with the princess. It was like she controlled your mind with that pout. She rolled her eyes and sighed "Fine."

"Yay!" Audrey shrieked and hugged Mal again. "Okay, lead the way. Where is she" she asked with nervousness. "In my dorm" she said and linked arms with Mal, and started walking there.

Few minutes later, the two girls had arrived at Audrey and Jane's room. Audrey opened the door with Mal behind her. Once they went inside, they came face to face with Sleeping Beauty herself, Queen Aurora and King Phillip.

"Mommy, Daddy. You arrived earlier." she said and hugged them both. Mal froze in fear. She had accepted to meet Aurora but she wasn't ready to meet Phillip. She was afraid of him. He was the one who killed her mother. Maleficent always told her to stay away from him.

She felt like she would started shaking but she, surprisingly, saw Phillip smiling at her. Somehow, she felt all her fear leave her body. The brown haired man seemed really sweet and warm. Not a cold-hearted dragon slayer as her mother called him.

"So Audrey, I saw you found Mal." Aurora said to her daughter and smiled warmily at the fairy. Mal remembered Evie's words on royalty and she bowed at the King and Queen.

"Mal there's not need for that. Only when in public and in front of Leah" Phillip said and chuckled. He knew what his mother-in-law and he wasn't happy with her. In fact, he was furious. Mal didn't deserve this kind of treatment and wasn't responsible for Maleficent's crimes.

"Besides, Audrey's friends are our friends, too." Aurora said to Mal and gave her hand to the fairy who took it and shook it. "It's nic to meet you. Aurora." Mal said and she was shocked when Aurora enveloped her in a hug.

"Wow, I didn't expect that." Mal said and chuckled. "Mal, just like you are not Maleficent, I am not Leah." Aurora said with a real smile. "We are not our parents, Mal." Phillip said and put a hand on Mal's shoulder. "I had arguments with my father too."

Mal winced a bit when Phillip touched her and he raised an eyebrow "Mal, what's wrong?" he asked and Audrey looked worringly at her friend. She knew what Maleficent had said to Mal about her father.

"It's nothing, Phillip. It's just...that my mother always told me you were a cold-hearted dragon-slayer who wanted to get rid of us." Mal said and Phillip gasped. He knew Maleficent controlled Mal but not like that. From that moment, he swore he would protect the young girl and never let Maleficent near her.

"I promise you, Mal. i'm nothing like that. Not all the dragons are bad. I don't hate them. And I will always protect you. You're family now." Phillip said and Aurora nodded.

Mal looked at Audrey and both smiled at each other. Mal seemed to have acceptance from Aurora and that would help her a lot. She needed that to move on. She know, though, that Queen leah would still be a problem.

* * *

 **Dada :P Hope you guys liked it. Coming up next is Uma meeting with Ariel, Eric, her sisters, and King Triton.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's time for Uma and Ariel to meet each other, don't you think? Well actually more like the Triton family meeting her.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

She didn't see it coming, at all. If she had, she would flew away in an instant. Uma was talking with Mal about the summer holidays when Aria approached her and smiled at her expectantly. "Hey, A." Uma smiled at her and hugged her. She had grown close with the daughter of Ariel and felt like she had a new best friend on her.

"I should go, U. Ben needs me" Mal said and left, making Uma look at her direction, raising an eyebrow. Why would Mal leave so suddenly? she thought. "So, what's up, princess? Uma said smirking at her best friend but her face fell into shock when she saw people behind the sea princess.

"Uma let me introduce you, my parents, aunts and my grandfather" Aria said cheerfully. Uma felt her breath getting caught in her throat at Aria's words. This was the family her mother tormented. The King and the couple who her mother tried to kill. She was a goner. Yeah Aria was her best friend but she didn't know how her family was viewing her.

"Your Majesties." she said and bowed to the royals and thanked Evie silently for her lessons, she so despised. But would come nicely.

"Uma please don't do that. I hate it so much. I am not superior of you. We are all humans." Ariel said smiling sweetly. "Actually, more like half-humans." Eric joked and Ariel smacked him on the chest playfully. "Forgive Eric. His humor is getting worse everyday." the red-haired woman said.

"It's okay. Queen Ariel" Uma said formally and smiled brightly. She liked the couple already and couldn't help but hate Ursula for how she treated them.

"Oh and call me Ariel." she shrugged happily "and you can call me Eric." Eric waved his fingers and smiled. Uma turned to look at King Triton with worry written across her face. The elder king was known for his hate of Ursula. Uma felt the breath in her throat hold still. She wanted the merman's approval more than anything.

The merman looked at her with a blank face and then he asked her "You don't look anything like the girl who tried to ruin the Cotillion." he said and Arista scowled at him. "Dad!" Uma knew he was right. She had changed though. She hoped he understood that.

The King wasn't even fazed by his daughters, son-in-law and his granddaughter. He just looked at her blankly again and she then broke into a smile. "You seem like a good young woman, Uma. I like you already." Triton said and she burst into a bright smile. Then she rushed and hugged the Sea King, shocking him but then he smiled and patted her back, nervously.

"Thank you, your Highness. It means a lot to me." Uma said and smiled at the royal family. Aria linked arms with her and smiled "I knew that they would love you." Uma rolled her eyes and smiled back. "You always do."

"Uma, if you ever want to visit the sea palace, you are more than welcome." King Triton smiled and left linking arms with his daughter Aquata. Ariel and Eric then turned to Uma and told her "You're welcome to come to our Castle." Eric said. "Hey, how about this weekend?" Aria cheered and the couple and teal-haired teen started laughing.

Then, Harry appeared and wrapped his arms around Uma's waist. "Hello, ladies." he said and kissed Uma's cheek affectionately. "What's up?" He smirked and hugged Aria by her side.

"Hello, your Majesties." he said and bowed like a pirate would do, causing Ariel to giggle. "I suppose you're Harry, Uma's boyfriend. Uma has told us a lot about you." Eric said and Harry turned to the princess. "I deny everything objectionably." he said mockingly and Uma laughed.

Far from a distance, stood Mal and Ben. They both smiled at how Uma interacted with Ariel and Eric. Mal was happy her -once again- best friend was fitting in greatly and Ben was glad Uma proved herself to everyone. Mal couldn't help but remind of herself with Aurora and Phillip. The sorceress was close with the couple and had accepted her in their home, despite being Maleficent's daughter.

Everything was going amazing.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it :) Coming up next is Freddie meeting with Tiana and Naveen.**


End file.
